


Take a breath

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Heavy BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Torture, Vaginal Sex, ageless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: The dark imagination of Kotomine Kirei finds a fuel when he learns about your certain taste.





	1. Private needs

Your eyes are fixed on the computer screen as you pass the last pages of the doujin, a warming, trembling sensation coming from your inner thighs. These images aren’t as violent as some you’ve seen before, and still there’s something on the author’s style that makes the scenes look pretty raw; after all, in the world of darkest fantasies there’s not much place for tenderness and love.  
As you keep scrolling, cannot hear the entrance door slowly opening and a few heavy steps walking in the place, you don’t even catch it until the steps stop into your room and a deep voice asks you:  
“(Y/N), what are you doing?”  
The voice made you jump on your seat, and as you close the computer’s page quickly I try to fix yourself and give a normal glance at the man who just entered, your current keeper, Kirei Kotomine, probably the weirdest priest I’ve even met.  
“D-don’t come in like that!” you grunt, the blood spoiling in your head from the scare. “It’s a girl’s room and you shouldn’t get inside without announcing yourself, Kotomine!”  
The tall man tilts his head, his eyes going from your face to the computer in an inquisitive stare.  
“I didn’t meant to bother you, (Y/N), but you must remember I’m your keeper and I must take an eye on you every so often.”  
“F-fine, but please at least let me know you’re coming, what if I’m… I don’t know, getting naked or something?”  
Oh my, did you say it out loud? Didn’t notice when your tongue went faster than your brain and I just insinuated the idea of being naked in front of… a priest. Well, it seems he doesn’t care for his face is so still and indifferent as before, but then he lets a groan come from his throat and he turns back, getting out of your room saying:  
“Next time, if you want some privacy I recommend you keeping your door shut.”  
You nodded, coming back to your computer opening another page like nothing happened. What a fright, for a moment I though he saw… what you were watching, and Lord help you if he finds out, for those are the kind of things nobody should know.  
Kotomine kept his daily life as usual, after attending his church he came straight to the tiny house where you lived, and although his functions as part of the so called Holy Grail war seemed like a huge bargain, he always had time for more mundane activities, such as visiting you and eating that monstrous thing called mapo tofu, but besides that he didn’t seem very aware of you and your routine. You didn’t know he used to give a round at the house as you were at school.  
Not many days after the little fight over privacy, Kirei entered to your room and turned the computer on; his plan was simple, he wanted to know what I was watching because… well, he was your keeper, he needed to be sure you weren’t involved in dangerous things, it was his duty to keep an eye on you, even if you didn’t agree on his way to. He just needed to pulse the correct keys and a good amount of info came from the browser history.  
Kirei’s eyes, which were usually so calmed and out of this world, went wide open at the sight of the web pages and images. Most of them were manga drawings, and just a little amount were pictures or videos miniatures, but all of them came from adult pages, and not the usual pervert stuff people used to search; the topic was always the same, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it. Who could have imagined a girl like you, so grumpy and shy, could crave for such things?   
He had to think about what to do with that info, should he nag you for being so… neglectful with your stuff or should he, well, take advantage of it in another way?   
One night you were saving the leftovers of dinner on fridge when the entrance door opened and I heard the familiar steps of the priest. T.V was on but it was like white noise at this point.  
“Evening, (Y/N).”  
“Evening, Kotomine” you greeted, putting the last container inside the fridge. “Are you planning on spent the night here?”  
“Luckily for me, I got a free night at least once a week, and I wouldn’t use it to be here unless there was a powerful reason to” he answered. He walked towards you, his hands behind the back as he was about to drop a sermon, not like he wasn’t used to nag you about everything but this time he seemed more serious than usual, his presence growing so heavy I gave a step back.  
“And what’s that reason?” you asked, fixing your eyes upon his face.   
“Your behavior, of course, I remember telling you multiple times that the key for a good and specially free of bothering relationship was being two single things, careful and honest, and I’m afraid you haven’t been one nor other to you.”  
You frowned, what was he talking about? It wasn’t a mistery you didn’t like each other… at least not completely.   
“(Y/N)…” he leaned on you, his eyes digging deep on yours like he was trying to read your mind, his lips turned into a soft smile, a smile that wasn’t carrying anything good. “When was the last time you confessed?”  
A few seconds of silence. Was he being serious?  
“Confess? I… I’m not sure…”  
“Then you should do it now. Trust me, I’m a priest and I have the authority to help you to release your sins, all of them” he said, almost whispering the last words. A sudden goosebump made you tremble a little and you followed him to your room. He took the desk chair and you went into the bed. Kirei put his hands together and, in his best impression of a caring father, he said:  
“I give you the chance to confess, (Y/N), and tell the truth to release your soul from lies and misbehavior”, his smile went even wider.  
You moved on the bed uncomfortably, trying to find out what was the thing he allegedly knew about you. Was the fact that you skipped school some days due to staying awake until late watching series? No, it must be something more important than that, or maybe not. He was impossible to read.  
“Forgive me, but… I don’t know what to say, I can’t remember doing something that bad” I assured, shrugging at the priest.  
“Oh, so you aren’t aware of the things you’ve done, trying to hide them from me and thinking I wouldn’t notice?” he replied. “Well, since you don’t want to be honest…”  
His hand went to the computer power button. Your heart almost stopped, it wasn’t possible he was talking about… that thing, was he?   
“I know a lot of things about human soul for it’s my job to know them” Kirei continued speaking as he opened the web window “and I know very well when somebody is hiding something so important and delicate…”  
Your mind went like a twister, your heart kept pounding hard in your chest and you wanted to do anything to avoid what was about to happen, because at that time you were completely sure he knew… of course he knew, but how you had no clue.  
“But I must admit I was very surprised when I knew” he teased, his fingers typing on the browser history without even watching the screen “How could I think you would be into such…?”   
“Wait!” you yelled. Too late, the computer screen was showing the last searches of doujins and other similar pages with the previews of their content. Your hand froze in the air, your heartbeat was like a bell to your ears as your eyes went from the screen to Kirei, who seemed suddenly calmed and even bored. The page was a collection of doujins from different artists and histories but everyone had the same topic in common: erotic asphyxiation.   
Your body swayed back to the bed and your arm fell, the feeling of shame and horror running through your mind and giving your face a bright pink color. Kirei closed the windows and turned the computer off, stood up and approached you.  
“I gave you the chance to be sincere and you wasted it. You better prepare yourself for the consequences of your actions” he giggled. You lowered your head, you weren’t able to stare at his face now that you knew he had seen all your secret searching, you even hadn’t the will to speak out and ask how did he knew about it.  
“Human soul is complicated” he declared, and I felt his hand going to your chin to lift it up “It hides the darkest secrets and the purest feelings at once, and yet it has place for redemption and apologize, now tell me one thing and I will free you from this shameful bargain…”   
Your eyes met his, a powerful glance who was everything but calming. You gulped during the silent seconds before he asked to you:  
“Would you like to do what you see on your screen?”


	2. Dark desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We already know Kirei has a thing for choking helpless woman, so what are you waiting for?

You couldn’t get enough time to answer before Kirei approached you, his hands closing around your arms and pulling you closer, making you make a turn so your back met his abdomen. His left arm went around your body, pressing it just below your chest so your own arms weren’t able to lift. You pushed your feet reaching his and giving him a soft kick with your heel but the priest seemed unaware of your moves.  
“What are you d–?” you grunted before a hand covered your mouth and nose, making an almost perfect sealing on them, making you unable to breathe.  
“Now listen” Kirei spoke, his voice so calming as he was giving you a simple advice, leaning his head so his lips came close to your right ear, “playing with someone’s breathing may be extremely dangerous, even if they don’t faint or even worse they can get a severe damage for the lack of air” he murmured as you started to feel the urge of take a breath. You moved your head in a useless attempt to release yourself, stretching your forearms trying to reach something from him. “The person who you choose to play like that must be someone clever, ready to act cold in the worst scenario and most importantly…”  
Kirei’s lips rose your earlobe, your struggle seemed barren, you would have scream if you were able, but the only sound you could make was a weak whimper as your lungs started to burn. Your nose fins moved at the rhythm of your desperate attempt to catch some air as you sank your heel on the priest’s feet.  
“…The person you choose must be someone you can trust, so you don’t end up dead.”  
A chuckle came from his mouth, caressing your skin; your eyes rolled back searching for his face, wondering if he was being aware you were about to pass out. What you found were Kirei’s grimace getting dark, a vicious smile and his eyes fixed on you; that image was frightening… and a little arousing, too, he looked so confident and absorbed in his doing you felt, deep inside your guts, he was enjoying it.  
A few seconds later he put his hand away and you gasped, coughing and trying to catch as much oxygen as you could. He pulled the arm he was keeping around you so you pressed more against him before his hand took your chin and lift your face.  
“Don’t breathe that quick or you’ll get dizzy” he commanded. You gulped and controlled your breathing despite the scared pounding on your chest; your hip hit his and you noticed something weird, like a convex coming from inside his clothing; you looked at him, could be possible he was actually enjoying it more than you thought?   
“Now tell me, (Y/N), what are the requirements to get a partner to do the kind of things you watch on your computer?” he asked like a severe teacher making you repeat the lesson. As much as you were struggling to release yourself you weren’t sure of heard all the things he said, but at least you made a try:  
“The person I choose must be…” you gulped “Trust worthy”.  
“Correct, what else?”  
“It must be…” you paused to rescue from your mind some words “Someone who cares about me.”  
“Not the exact words but I’ll pass it. And what else?”  
“It must be… must be…” you shook your head in frustration. “I’m sorry Kotomine, I can’t remember…”  
“Wrong”. You didn’t know in which moment he placed his hand back on your face to smother you one more time, but you were already fighting again and he kept his grip like there wasn’t any struggle coming from you. “If you can’t be aware of some words to keep yourself save, are you really worthy to get that kind of partner?”  
His other hand moved over your leg and lifted your skirt, shoving it between your thighs. His fingers traced a path to your panties elastic and caressed it in an almost tender way. You lifted your arms and dig your nails in his other arm, trying to pull it out, but his strength was far superior than yours; Kirei sliced his hand inside your panties, pressing it over your pubis like he was playing with your little hairs and then he continued until he found the beginning of your lips.   
Despite the fear you felt at being at his complete mercy, the fact that you were suffocating as his calmed voice was talking about it and the notice of his bulge was driving you insane. One of his fingers reached your clit and you jumped at the feel of it being pinched.  
“Ten more seconds…” he whispered, pressing your clit with one finger despite you were getting wet without his touching. You closed your eyes, making the countdown in your head, and when you reached one his hand left your face and you gave a soft moan for both the need of air and his evil play on your intimacy.  
“Please…” you whimpered “Please, Kotomine…”  
“What now? Do you want me to stop?” he asked without removing his other hand. You weren’t sure at this point about what you wanted, the whole situation smelled like danger and yet you were there, trapped in an evil priest’s hands and getting both scared and excited by his hands. You had seen so many doujins and vids about girls getting that kind of treatment and being in your same position, being pushed to their limits before the same hand that was torturing them set them free and then they could laugh, cry and being happy to be safe.   
“You are not answering” Kirei said “but your body surely does” he added as his fingers went straight to your entrance, touching it so soft you noticed the wetness of your crotch. Your cheeks burned, the first time you and Kirei met you would never thought about a situation in which he was holding you and playing with your pussy, and yet you were here. “I need to hear you, (Y/N.”  
There was no going back. With your eyes still closed, you mumbled:  
“Please… play with me… Fuck me…”  
A dark laugh came from his lips.  
“Fuck?” he repeated. “I think it’s a mild manner to see it…”  
He turned around and pushed you against your bed. You fell on your back and when you were raising on your elbows, Kirei’s shade fell upon you and he pulled your panties. You lifted your hands to reach him, but he grabbed your wrists with a hand and with the other pulled his stole and then proceeded to tie it around your wrists.   
“Kneel” he commanded, and you fought to raise up with your hands tied. He unzipped his pants (his bulge was already too obvious you just waited to see what was inside) and freed his manhood, holding it with a hand as his darkened eyes found yours. “You know what to do with these, don’t you?”  
You nodded after some seconds, too stunned for what was happening to react faster. And since your hands were tied, you guessed you’ll had to use another part of your body to please him.  
Your lips met the tip of his cock, where an almost transparent liquid was dripping, and with a final breathe you wrapped the tip in your mouth, tasting the flesh and the pre cum like a child enjoying a lollipop. A grunt from Kirei’s throat warned you he wanted more than your gentle sucking and you opened your mouth further to take as many as you could, his tip hitting the inside of one of your cheeks as you adjusted at his length, using your tongue for both control and some extra caresses.   
Kirei gave you a smirk and one of his hand patted your head. You bobbed your head without losing the rhythm for who knows how many time, until your saliva diluted all the pre cum, until you felt your mouth so filled you needed to push out and a good amount of drooling came with it, connecting your mouth with his cock. You took some gasps and stared at the priest.  
“You did it well, but now let me show you…” the hand he used to pet you grabbed a fist of your hair and pushed you back without more warning “what other forms to asphyxiate someone exists.”  
As you kept his cock in a comfortable space, he was forcing it until he reached the back of your throat, making your gag reflex react and you tried to pull it out, but Kirei was inflexible. You pressed your hands against one of his legs, your eyes shining with small tears as you fought against his cruel maneuvers, all in vain for he kept his grip until your nose touched the line of his robe and you noticed his cock sliding inside your throat, leaving you unable to breathe again. His hand pulled and pushed so you weren’t in control anymore, just pulling out enough to feel his cock tip barely reaching your throat but pushing it back so fast you couldn’t catch some air.  
The time passed and you were in tears, digging your nails in his thigh and feeling your lungs burn and your throat ache at the cruel ravishing of his manhood. Kirei, on the other hand, was smiling, though his eyes were as cold and inhuman as usually.  
“It’s getting hard to breathe with that thing inside, I guess” he told as if he was talking of the weather. “I bet you’re so desperate for some air you’ll accept any condition for it, don’t you?”  
You nodded as you could, fixing your eyes on his face. “I’ll do anything, Kotomine, but please, please let me breathe” you thought in utterly panic.   
Then he left you go, and you coughed and gasped at the same time a weak cry came from your chest, spitting the remained saliva. Kirei didn’t give you much time to recover for he pushed you making you turn back, still kneeling but in a way your ass was lifted on the air and the rest of you splattered over the bed. For a second you thought he was going to shove his cock inside you, but his hand went to your mouth instead and put a couple of fingers inside it, catching your tongue and moving them playfully.  
“Don’t forget I’m a priest, a man of God who has the power and will to open any closed gates to release a suffering soul” he declared “so tonight I’ll release your soul from all its boundaries and so your body, opening every single part of you.”  
As you tried to figure out what he was talking about he pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a wet sound and then, he reached for your uncovered buttocks, placing his other hand on them and caressing. With so little experience, you already knew his tender manners were just the prologue of a more mischievous action, and this time you weren’t wrong. Suing his thumbs he reached for the line of your ass, separating your buttocks and placing one of his wet fingers on your entrance, rubbing it as he was testing its resistance. You hid your face on the mattress waiting for it, and then a finger went inside your tiny hole, hurting you at the beginning but getting pleasant as the seconds passed.  
While Kirei finger fucked your ass, his other hand went to your pussy and beyond, taking care of your clit making circles and pinching it so often, your kneels getting tired of holding your weight and his for he was pressing his hands roughly against you. Your soaft moaning drowned by the mattress where heard by the priest, who chuckled and gushed:  
“Such a sinful, kinky young girl… You’ll have to get punishment for this.”  
Your head was in the clouds at this moment, reaching your first orgasm as he shove a finger in your cunt, moving it at the rhythm of the other hand and taking your sweet spot further at every second. You arched your back at the sight of the orgasm building up and moaned in pure pleasure:  
“Please… just a little more… I’m…!”  
Kirei out a second finger inside you right before you came, both holes clenching around the priest’s digits and pulsing even after he pulled them out. You panted hard, feeling the sweat dripping from your forehead and back, thinking it was over, but then Kirei grabbed your waist, turning you around again so you could face him and he leaned onto you, taking your wrists in one hand as the other held his cock, placing its tip in your entrance.  
“You better get yourself ready” he grunted before pushing himself inside you. Your wetness was enough to avoid the pain, but he felt so big inside your pussy you felt unable to make a move.   
Kirei’s pace grew rougher, holding your hip to keep you in place and giving you what looked like a warning glance. Your walls stretched around his cock, ready to milk him at the second you reached another orgasm; it was so wrong and so good at the same time, you being ravished by a priest after a slow, erotic torture, and all that because he found your mysterious browse history. You wanted to yell and bless for the moment he stormed in your room to push you to that moment.  
The hand he had on your hip traveled to your neck, his thumb and index pressing its sides softly. You knew what was going to happen and by this moment, you craved it so much you felt a wave of pleasure inside you.   
“Please…” you murmured. Kirei gave you a grin and his whole palm went around your throat.   
“Take a huge breathe” he said, giving you some seconds to breath in as much as you could before tightening his grip. It was completely different from the hand smothering, it felt more dominating and that made you moan in pleasure, your pulse reached as his hand closed more and more until your airflow was almost cut off. Kirei sank his hips against yours in a more ravenous pace, the tip of his cock reaching the back of your entrance and making you squirm.   
The pressure around your neck was getting the dangerous point and you started to feel dizzy. Your mouth opened and your tongue hanged outside in a reflex act, feeling nothing but the continue pushing of Kirei and the grip of his hand. You were ready to take your breathing but Kirei seemed like he wasn’t counting the seconds, in fact, his face was getting a murderous grimace.  
“There’s been a long time since I enjoyed… this kind of pleasure” he murmured. Your hands twitched in a seeking for release, gasping uselessly as Kirei’s face went closer to yours. “A long time since the last time I saw such a beautiful face contorted by the fear of death, with my hand as the only thing able to decide their fate…”  
That was wrong, you thought, he talked you about getting a partner who was trustable, but now that you thought of it, was he really trustable? You didn’t know too much things about him, and in this moment he seemed more interested on choking you than in being a playful, trustable partner. Fear ran down your spine and you tried to fight back for your life, but at this point you were completely at his mercy, your wrists tied over your head and held by his iron fist, his hips thrusting deep inside your cunt and his other hand leaving you unable to catch the littlest particle of air.   
You made a last attempt, getting all the force and oxygen you still held and babbled, begging for finding his common sense in his aroused, cruel eyes:  
“Ki…rei…pl…ease…”  
Your drool was dripping from the corner of your mouth, your eyelids started to fall and you felt nothing but his last thrusts before your walls clenched around one last time. Kirei came with a soft grown and he even took his time to leave his seed inside you, some precious seconds before pulling out and giving you one last glance.  
“My, your lips are getting purple…” he said in what seemed a pleased tone, and finally he loosed his grip. The first mouthful of air felt like heaven, and you inflated your chest until your lungs were well filled, repeating the action two or three times more before Kirei put a hand on your lips, not pressing it this time.  
“What did I said about breathing that fast?” he reminded you. You took more breathes from your nose and the dizziness started to fade. You gulped and stared at Kirei after one or two minutes, trying to ignore the pain of your throat.   
“I thought… I thought you were going to kill me” you confessed, getting up and sitting on the mattress. Your neck wasn’t the only thing aching, your cunt felt like hell and your legs seemed unable to lift you.  
“To be honest, I though it for a second” Kirei talked. You had a goosebump, he was talking about killing you with such normality… but well, you guessed you just had to be ready for that kind of unnatural behavior from him from now. You cleared your throat, coughing just a little, and then you saw Kirei’s hand going to your neck. Waiting for the worst you screamed a “Wait…!” but you just felt his fingertips tracing something on your flesh.  
“Hum, you’ll have marks for some days” he announced “I hope you find a way to excuse them at school.”  
“Welll… Whatever shall I do when those marks are gone?” you asked.   
For the first night in that evening, something shone inside Kirei’s eyes. He leaned and placed his lips on your neck, kissing his marks and licking them in a vicious form.  
“We’ll be sure they come back again, (Y/N)”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this went larger and harder (winkwink) than I expected. Please feel free to leave your kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Sorry for leaving this at the best moment but since the NSFW scene would be a little long I just wanted to establish the situation behind it instead of just going to the smutty part without an explanation.


End file.
